


Leaping

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny (<i>really</i> tiny) Steve/Natasha ficlet, from a specific movie moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping

He's been in freefall since the ice, cut loose in a world he knows nothing about, with nothing to hold onto, and nothing he can trust. He's been falling, all this time.

In that moment, when she leaps upwards from his shield, frightened and determined and fierce, with nothing to hold onto and nothing to trust, leaping regardless ... she shows him how to fly.


End file.
